


Give It To Me

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Cumshot, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel enjoy a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me

Dean threw his head back against the pillow, groaning softly and spreading his legs wide for Castiel. Cas squeezed Dean’s hard cock, stroking his dick slowly as he leaned down to kiss Dean deeply. Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth, bucking his hips. Cas smiled and nipped at Dean’s plump bottom lip, pressing his thumb against the slick head of Dean’s cock. The man whimpered, bucking his hips again and reaching up to grab Castiel and pull him close.

Cas fell onto the bed on top Dean, their lips never parting as his naked body pressing against Dean’s. The man quickly wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist, dragging his nails down Castiel’s neck. Cas smiled and hummed, nipping at Dean’s tongue, then trailing kisses down the side of his face and over his neck. Dean gasped and shivered, arching into Cas’s touch.

“So hard, Cas. M’gonna cum soon.” He gasped, bucking his hips. Cas hummed and nipped at Dean’s neck, leaving a dark bruise on his sensitive skin. Dean moaned softly and tossed his head to the side, fucking up into Cas’s hand. Cas gave Dean’s cock one last squeeze before he pulled his hand back, leaving Dean to whine and buck desperately into the air.

“ _Fuck, Cas._ ” He groaned, trying desperately to grind against Castiel, in search of some friction. Cas smiled and shook his head, leaning over Dean’s sweaty body to reach for the lube.

“We can’t have you finishing before we’ve even started, Dean.” He said, smiling a little. Dean whined and bucked his hips again, grinding his cock against Cas’s thigh. Cas smiled and wrapped his hand around the lube bottle, popping the cap and squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together, slicking up his fingers. He brushed them against Dean’s inner thighs, chuckling as the man jerked in surprise.

“S’cold.” He mumbled. Castiel hummed in response, brushing his fingers over Dean’s tight balls and down over his hole. Dean shivered and pushed back against the man’s fingers, moaning softly as two of Cas’s fingers breached his hole. Cas stroked his hands up and down over Dean’s right thigh, pushing his fingers deeper into Dean’s hole.

Dean groaned, his thighs trembling as he pushed back against Cas’s thick fingers. Cas smiled and pressed his fingers deeper into the man’s hole, brushing against his prostate. Dean gasped and bucked his hips, whimpering and reaching down to grab his cock. Castiel frowned and smacked his hand away.

“No touching. That’s my job.” He said. Dean groaned and threw his head back, grinding against Cas’s fingers as he worked a third digit into Dean’s stretched out hole.

“I need… Fuck, Cas, I need more…” He moaned. Cas pushed his fingers deeper into Dean’s hole, pushing up against his prostate. Dean gasped and cried out, bucking his hips and grasping at the sheets. “Please, give it to me Cas, _please_ …”

“Shh.” Castiel hushed Dean, leaning down to press his lips against Dean’s. Dean whimpered, opening his mouth up to Cas’s probing tongue and raking his nails down the man’s back. Cas hummed and nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, slipping his fingers out of Dean’s ass. Dean whimpered and clenched around nothing, looking up at Cas desperately as the blue-eyed man slicked up his own cock with lube.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” Castiel whispered, taking his own hard, heavy cock into his hand and lining it up with Dean’s hole. Dean whined and pushed against Cas, squirming desperately as Cas’s cock pushed into him. Cas groaned softly, pushing into Dean slowly until he had bottomed out.

Dean groaned, tossing his head back and forth. Pain and pleasure seared through him and he arched his back, his cock pulsing as precum dribbled out over his stomach. He felt so _full_. Like he was being split in half, torn apart by Cas’s huge cock. But then Cas’s lips pressed against his neck and somehow, magically, he was being put back together piece by piece. He moaned softly and reached out, lacing his and Cas’s fingers together.

“So good. So good, Cas.”

“I know. I know, baby.” Castiel gasped, giving Dean’s hands a squeeze and holding them above his head. He pressed his body flush against Dean’s, peppering his neck with kisses as their sweaty bodies slid against each other, Dean’s aching cock trapped between their bodies. Dean gasped and closed his eyes, arching his back and grinding against Castiel’s cock.

“I’m ready. Move… Please, just… Fuck…” He groaned, grunting as Cas slowly began to pump his hips, grinding down against Dean. The man moaned, clenching around Castiel as he thrust in and out. It took Castiel several thrusts to finally find a rhythm, and then he and Dean were moving together in perfect synchrony. The only sound in the room was that of Dean’s breathy moans, and the occasional groan from Castiel.

“Cas…” Dean moaned, disentangling his fingers from Castiel’s and sliding his hand between their bodies. He grabbed a hold of his own cock, which was hard and aching by now, whimpering as he began to stroke his cock frantically. Castiel groaned and mouthed as his neck, nipping at his skin.  
“You make such pretty sounds, baby. Fuck, you moan so pretty for me. Moan my name again.” He growled, thrusting hard into Dean’s hole, nailing his prostate.”

“Cas...” Dean gasped, bucking his hips and squeezing his cock. “Cas, _Cas_!” He cried, flicking his wrist three more times before he groaned, covering his and Dean’s chest in large spurts of cum.

“Dean, shit, you’re so hot…” Castiel gasped, groaning as Dean clenched around him. His hips stuttered and he gasped, thrusting hard into Dean and nailing his abused, over-sensitive prostate. Dean whimpered, his cock twitching as more cum dribbled out of his swollen cock.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Castiel moaned, loud and long as he stilled inside of Dean, filling him with cum. He groaned as he slumped over Dean’s sweaty body, drawing in deep gasps of air. He nuzzled Dean’s neck, which was covered in hickeys, smiling against his skin before he slowly slipped out of Dean’s wet, abuse hole and rolled over next to him.

“That was fucking amazing.” Dean gasped, his voice thick. He glanced over at Cas, who had a sated smile on his face. His eyes slid over at Dean and his smile grew as he reached out to cup Dean’s face.

“I love you. You know that, right?” He said, his voice soft and raspy. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into Cas’s touch, saying nothing in response to Cas’s words. But Cas didn’t mind. He knew that Dean wasn’t the type of man to talk about his feelings, but that didn’t mean he didn’t show them through his actions.

“Yeah.” He whispered. “I know that.” He said. He felt Cas’s thumb pressing against his bottom lip and he opened his eyes, smiling slowly when he was greeted by Castiel’s bright blue eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Cas’s, reaching out and curling his fingers around the man’s hips.

“How about I get us cleaned up, huh?” He whispered. Castiel hummed in response, shaking his head and leaning in, pressing up against Dean’s sticky body.

“Maybe in a little while.” He mumbled, pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the man’s hips. Dean chuckled and squeezed Cas, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’s forehead, raking his fingers through Cas’s messy black hair.

“You always get so cuddly after sex.” He said. Cas hummed, resting his ear against Dean’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and letting out a small yawn. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead once again, closing his eyes and relaxing into Cas’s embrace.

“Never.” He whispered before he and Cas both drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other’s’ arms.


End file.
